Merry Chirtmas Mione
by KaTeRiNa MaLfOy
Summary: Hermoine Granger gets the best christmas present she could ever ask for thanks to Ron Wealsey. HHr (not RHr ron is just a friend.)


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the stuff in my room and this plot. The Harry Potter Characters was all J.K. Rowling's idea.  
  
7th year at Hogwarts during Christmas:  
  
It was Christmas Eve at Hogwarts. Snow is falling on an already white ground. But no one is enjoying this winter wonderland because everyone was in their respectable dorms sleeping. Expect for two 7th year Gryffindor's. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in the common room sitting on the couch in front of a warm fire. Ron had his arm around her waist while she ha her head on his chest.  
  
'Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, the prefect couple; haven't fought the 2 ½ years they've been a couple' isn't that the truth'' Thought Harry 'I can't believe Dumbledore is making me leave'  
  
Even though Voldemort has been defeated, there were still some Death Eaters. Many have been caught but still 2 or 3 are hiding and plotting against Harry. Dumbledore told him to pact his bags and leave on Christmas Eve without telling anyone. He would go to a safe house, until the remaining Death Eaters were caught.  
  
"Harry what are you thinking about??" He was snapped out of his thoughts by Hermione. He looks down at her and smiles.  
  
"Nothing Mione, I'm just thinking how this is our last Christmas Eve together." He said not noticing his mistake.  
  
Hermione smiles up at him and says. "You mean, our last Christmas Eve at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah that's exactly what I meant." He said thankfully that she just he said it wrong.  
  
"Hey Harry I know it's not Christmas yet but here" she hands him a perfectly wrapped gift in red and gold wrapping paper. "Remus and Sirius helped me pick it out. I hope you like it." She said to him with her eyes lit with excitement.  
  
Harry looked at her then torn up his present. He could hear Hermione laughing while he ripped his present open. When he opened then box he saw a broom, but not just any broom it was the newest Firebolt and it had little scratches on it. He picked it up to get a better look and to his surprise it was Autograph by his favorite quidditich team.  
  
"What?? Ho-How did you get this???" He looked at her astonished.  
  
All she did was laugh and said happily "Oh I owled Oliver Wood to see if it was ok for me to come down to see the team and he said it was ok, so I got the team to sign it. They even wrote little notes on it to you." She said as she points to a couple of them on the broom.  
  
He dropped the broom and pulled her into a bug hug and kissed her on the check. "Bloody Hell Mione, this is the best Christmas Gift I ever got. Wait one second." He runs upstairs and comes back downstairs with box with little holes on the sides.  
  
"I'm sorry it's not wrapped but you'll see why in a minute." He said as he hands her the box.  
  
She opens the lid and looks inside of it. "OH MY!!" she said as she pulls out a pure white husky puppy with blue eyes. It licks her face and barks softly.  
  
"Oh My, You are so cute. Now what to call you?? Ooo I got the perfect name for you. I'm going to name you Lighting" she said as she pets her little puppy and smiles at Harry.  
  
"Oh Ha Ha Ha. You're funny, real funny. But you're right it is perfect for him." He said as looks at her smiles.  
  
"Then it's settled, I'm calling you Lighting" Hermione said as she tats finger on her puppy's nose and softly laughs when Lighting tries to bite her finger. Hermione and Lighting on her stomach soon fall silently asleep. Harry, without waking Hermione, he picks her up then quickly and quietly walks upstairs to her dorm and tucks her in bed. With last look at her, he garbs his bags in his dorm and leaves to go to the safe house.  
  
5 years later at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve:  
  
Hermione Granger is daydreaming about the last day she saw Harry Potter, while her 3rd year Charm Class is taking a quiz. That's right Hermione Granger came back to Hogwarts and is now Charm Professor.  
  
"Professor Granger where do we put our quizzes when we're done??" asked a 3rd year Gryffindor that snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Oh just put them on my desk then you are dismissed after that. Have a Happy Holiday." She said as she watched her 3rd year class puts their quizzes on her desk and leaves her class.  
  
"Still daydreaming about him in middle of class again, Professor Granger??" Hermione looked up from her desk to find Ron Weasley leaning against the door with smirk on his face.  
  
"Very funny, Ron, How long have you been there anyways??" She said as she smiles at him then starts putting the quiz in her bag and grabs her bag to meets him at the door.  
  
"Oh long enough to know what you were daydreaming about, Mione." Ron smiles at her as she locks her classroom and start walking to her room.  
  
"Oh you are horrible Professor Weasley. You've been teaching potions way too long, I think you've started to have to same traits as Professor Snape. Soon you hair will be as greasy as his." Hermione said as she smirks at him and opens the door to her room. "Now if you don't mind I have a date with Lighting to go outside in the snow." She said before she shut the door. Lighting came running from the couch and jumped and tackled her to the floor.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too Lighting. Did you miss me boy??" She said as she pets him a head and got up from the floor. Lighting barks at her and starts clawing at the door.  
  
"Ok, Ok I'm coming Lighting, I'm coming. Just wait a minute." Hermione grab Lighting's leash, hooked it on his collar and open the door. When they finally got outside, Hermione bent down and unhooked Lighting leash and put it is her pocket. 'Wow it looks exactly like Christmas Eve back at 7th year' thought Hermione when she finally got a chance to look around. All of a sudden there was a low whistle of behind a tree and Lighting took of running.  
  
"Lighting!! Lighting Get Back Here Right Now." Hermione said as she took off running after him. When she finally caught up him, Lighting had tackled a man and was licking his face, while barking happily.  
  
"I'm so sorry about this, he has never done this before. Lighting down, down boy!! Lighting, will you get off of this man." Hermione said as she grab Lighting collar and pulled him off.  
  
"It's ok, it's not Lighting fault, I guess he just missed me," The man said as he stood up and brushed off the snow on his robes. Now Hermione finally got a chance to get a good look at the man. He was about 6'4'', had long raven black hair that goes pass his eyebrows, and had bright green eyes that glow in the darkness of the night. There was something about him that Hermione just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The man looked her straight in the eyes, instantly mesmerized her, smiled at her and said softly. "Boy he sure has grown hasn't he Mione??" He was looking at Lighting that was now at Hermione's side.  
  
"Do I know you sir?? You seem familiar but I just can't put a name to a face." She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Well I sure hope you know me or has all those years at Hogwarts meant nothing??" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.  
  
"Which years at Hogwarts do you mean sir? I have been a student for 7 years and a teacher for 5." Hermione was getting a little annoyed with this man.  
  
"Now, Now Mione, don't go getting all annoyed with me. If we start a fight, it would the first one we've ever had. "He still had the amused tone in his voice that's starting to get to her.  
  
"Ok look I hate to end this game of guess who, but I really must be going. I've already missed the Christmas Dinner and if I don't get back my best friend well get worried and come looking." She started to leave but her hand was caught. When she turned around the man was face to face with her and had her arm in his hand.  
  
"Please Mione just one more clue and if you don't get it then I'll let you go" He said with pleading tone in his voice that got to Hermione.  
  
"Ok fine one clue and that's it." She said looking at him.  
  
"Alright. The finally clue you name the dog after me" Hermione looked down to see him pointing to Lighting.  
  
"That's impossible I name Lighting after Harry Potter my boyfriend and no one has seen or heard from him since Christmas Eve in 7th year. You couldn't be...him??" She looked him straight in the eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. "Harry?? Harry is that you??"  
  
He smiled at her and true smile, one that Hermione hasn't seen in a long time and said "Yes Mione it is, it is me."  
  
"Oh My!! Harry I've missed you so much." She threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
"There's just one thing I have to say to you Mione." He put his forehead on hers and looked at her.  
  
"And what is that Harry." She smiled up at him.  
  
He pulls away from her and gets on one knee "Mione I love you so much that I can't begin to explain, but I know there is one thing I can say that will." He pulls out a black box and opens it to find a silver ring with and ruby heart in the middle. He looks at Hermione "Hermione Anne Granger will you marry me??"  
  
"Yes Harry, I will marry you." She smiles at him as he puts the ring on her finger and kisses her.  
  
And as they were walking back to the castle with Lighting, Ron Weasley was watching the two from his window. He smiled and then softly said "Merry Christmas Mione, Merry Christmas."  
THE END 


End file.
